1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having a lever mounted rotatably on a connector housing to receive a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector having a lever, that is a lever-type connector, is well-known (for example, refer Patent document 1).
The lever-type connector includes a connector housing receiving a terminal and a lever, which is mounted rotatably on the connector housing and engaging the connector with a mating connector by rotating about the connector housing.
A central portion in a lengthwise direction of the lever is mounted rotatably on the connector housing. The lever rotates about the connector housing so as to projecting one end of the lever toward an outside of the connector housing when disengaging with the mating connector and pile the one end of the lever on the connector housing when engaging with the mating connector.
The connector is provided on the connector housing with a limiter projection for limiting a rotating range of the lever. The limiter projection is arranged in the vicinity of the other end of the lever to limit rotation of the lever in a direction, in which the lever rotates further from a condition, in which the connector housing is disengaged from the mating connector, by abutting on the other end. Refer Patent document of Japan Published Patent 2002-359028.